I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a testing section for a wind-tunnel testing apparatus and to a wind-tunnel testing apparatus employing the same.
II. Description of the Related Art
A wind-tunnel testing apparatus is generally used when evaluating aerodynamic forces on automobiles or airplanes. In particular, when evaluating aerodynamic forces including effects of the ground surface, as in vehicles such as automobiles, etc., a wind tunnel test is carried out by mounting a vehicle on a moving belt that serves as the ground surface for simulated traveling and by driving the moving belt in accordance with the airflow velocity, that is, the traveling velocity of the vehicle (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 6-341920, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-170639 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 5-248986).